negasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog Comentario:Jesus Valdes Aran/Poppa Peg LA ESCUELITA - Día del Niño Parte 1/Transcripción/@comment-28102811-20170429044954
Transcripción al ingles Narrador: The beginning. Between 2010 and 2014 (El Profesor Británico está con sus alumnos) Profesor Británico: Good my children, go to recess and enjoy it. (Todos se van y se ven a Poppa y Suzi Oveja en una jardinera) Poppa: Suzi, disrespecting the others and the men, is disrespectful, also is for spoiled. Suzi Oveja: So is! To say curses is to be rude. (Se ve a Harvey Putas) Harvey Putas: Hi, I'm Harvey, I'm someone who respects women, that's anti machismo, machismo is wrong. (Se ve a Pedro Caballo) Pedro Caballo: I am intelligent because I know everything, add up, multiplication tables and everything is going well for me. (Se ve la escena de la casa de Candy Gata en su televisión y la ve muy feliz) Candy Gata: Now i watch, Barney, Dora, Thomas, Pocoyo, Teletubbies and more (Cambia de canal y se ve el intro de Barney, cambia de canal y ve a Dora y Botas cantando a donde vamos, después hay un episodio de Thomas, cambia de canal y ve a Pocoyo jugando y luego ve los Teletubbbies) Sol: All are happy being slaves. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! (Se ve a Emilia Elefante) Emilia Elefante: Hi Friends i´m Emily And I'm going to learn to draw a sun, first the circle, then paint it yellow, then the stripes, and then, we're done. (Dany Perro está en su casa) Dany Perro: The tricks are very bad boys, never say them, NEVER! Are samples of bad manners and there is no reason to tell them if we are happy in life, nor do we have to be negative because it destroys the mind. (Aparece Freddy Zorro en una calle cerca de una furgoneta) Freddy Zorro: I am a studious child, well, decent and who will have a pleasant future, until all math and history. Rebeca Coneja: And I am Rebecca, I love nature, animals, plants, the jungle, the world, flowers and everything. We have to take care of them if we do not want to endanger ourselves. Narrador: An April 2012. (Papá Peg carga a Jorge Excremento recién nacido que está con Madafaka) Papá Peg: Daughter Poppa! Come and meet your new brother! His name is George. Madafaka: ¡HIJOPUTA! Poppa: Look how sweet! I'll call you George Angel! I love him too much! Papá Peg: This is the daughter, we will make sure that she grows up healthy. Narrador: In August 2014. (Poppa está en su cuarto) Papá Peg (solo su voz): Daughter, I want to tell you that in 4 months I have to leave the house, I have to go to Canada for complications of my work ... Poppa: (Enojada) MHM! Macho pinches I hate them! (Suzi Oveja y Poppa están por teléfono hablando) Suzi Oveja (solo su voz): So Poppa, how do you want us to do the job? Poppa: Pos, I do not bring anything! Suzi Oveja (solo su voz): What did you say!? Now, I have a decision, we are no longer friends. (Poppa cuelga enojada el teléfono, después se ve el Profesor Británico con sus alumnos) Profesor Británico: Well children, I wanted to warn you that on Halloween I will retire, but I have to change groups, but hey, we give the exams, Dany Perro: Well, if we go wrong it does not matter, we have to improve. Profesor Británico: Dany, you got 0. Dany Perro: MHM, It's worth living! Freddy Zorro: Well, I'll go to the Zona Rosa, it never hurts. (Camina hacia un arcoiris y llega a ahí) Freddy Zorro (Con voz homosexual): OH! How handsome is it there! OY! Emilia Elefante: Well, today I'll go to .... Mago: Hey, elephant! You want some spells! Emilia Elefante: MMHHHMM ... Yes sir. (El Mago usa su varita mágica) Emilia Elefante: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Mago: That was the spell! That! Pedro Caballo: Well, I'll seen the TWILIGHT Movie, will be great. Narrador: 2 hours later... Pedro Caballo: SHIT! I got silly! Do not! Candy Gata: Shit! Those caricatures already bored me, I'll see, cartoons about valued, like Gravity Falls, My Little Pony and more Harvey Putas: I do not know, but now Suzi and Poppa have become more rude, I do not understand the truth, if the rudeness is rude. (Corre Suzi y le tira su avión) Harvey Putas (enojado y gritando): AAAAHHHHH! BAD DAUGHTER BREATHE MY PLANE! OH! I HATE WOMEN! Rebeca Coneja: Well, I will continue with my nature .... Hombre Misterioso: ¡Hey girl! You want Pokemon Trading Cards The first five are free but the others cost! If you want! Rebeca Coneja: Oh! He left nature to see anime! (Se va con el Hombre Misterioso) ¿There is Dragon Ball something Poppa: And so we were worth all, and my real dad separated only by that pinchi fucking dad pissed. Papá Cerdito: HEY! Put Poppa down with eggs!